Cosas que pasan!
by Siggy-chan
Summary: Las cosas suelen suceder por muchas razones, algunos lo llaman destino, otras casualidades, pero todo tiene un fin en común. Un obrero enamorado de la 'hermana menor' del asistente de su jefe. Un joven con complejos sobre su propio cuerpo, que sufre el acoso de muchos por esa razón. Una historia de amor entre personas que cruzaron sus destinos hace mucho tiempo…un asco de resumen
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas que pasan**

**Hallo! Vengo aquí con un fic muy random, creado a partir de la inspiración de un rol :')~, espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Advertencias!:  
****Hetalia no es mío, ni nunca lo será.  
Aparición de Nyo's(?  
APARICION DE UN TRAVESTI! :D… no es Polonia(?**

**Nombres que usare:  
Hong Kong: Wang Xiân  
Cuba: Carlos Machado  
España: Antonio Carreido  
China: Wang Yao  
Dinamarca: Densen Kohler  
Noruega: Bjoern Lukas Bondevik  
Islandia: Sigurd Emil Bondevik**

**o-o-o-o**

Capitulo 1:  
~Xiân POV~

Siempre me pregunte como la belleza del mundo no era percibida como tal, la música, el arte, las personas… sonara cursi, pero el 'amor' era lo más bello del mundo, el amor de una madre a su hijo o el amor fraternal, yo únicamente creo en dos amores: mi amor por la comida….y a aquella niña que pasa temprano por aquí, de la cual creo estar enamorado.

-Ey! Xiân~ -dijo un tipo alto con rastas, de piel oscura y bastante robusto mientras movía su mano señalando al suelo, allí estaba el arquitecto, su asistente y el maestro mayor de obra- ese de coleta es tu hermano mayor, verdad? –mire a quienes señalaba, y asentí- entonces estas aquí de 'colado'? –Sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en el barandal, burlándose claramente de mí-

Ósea…yo trabajo aquí…que Yao sea el que quiere construir esto y contrate a la compañía en donde yo soy un empleado…como que no es mi culpa… más bien…mera coincidencia –moví mi mano restándole importancia- cambiando de tema… bajemos a comer algo…muero de hambre gordo –me levante sacudiéndome los jeans, Carlos me dio unas palmadas en mi espalda, alegando que no es 'gordo', sino de huesos grandes.

Bajamos reuniéndonos con el resto de los obreros, no era el único 'amarillo' de echo también estaba mi primo, aunque era el nuevo y siempre terminaba haciendo los trabajos más pesados mientras el resto…miraba, hoy fue un almuerzo bastante ruidoso, recuerdan la niña de la cual hable al principio?, ella era el tema de hoy. Al parecer, según contaba Antonio o Toño, escucho al secretario del arquitecto hablándole por teléfono para que les traiga el almuerzo y bla bla, estaba seguro que no era el único que le había echado una mirada, y porque no?, algún que otro piropo, después de todo la chica en cuestión era alguien joven, de estatura algo baja, esas típicas chicas que deben pararse de puntitas para darte un beso…adorable, de cabellos cortos rubios, casi blancos, su piel nívea, sus ojos tan extraños y únicos, la forma en que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve carmín al oír nuestros silbidos, y cuando nos regalaba una hermosa y tierna seña obscena para luego ser atrapada y regañada por el arquitecto o su asistente. La pequeña y hermosa 'Em'… no sabíamos su nombre entero, Mathias, el arquitecto, solía llamarla así, y su hermano, Bjoern, nos echaba una mirada de advertencia, acabando con nuestros amistosos juegos, demasiado celoso sobreprotector u esas cosas de hermanos mayores; acabe con mi comida y salí a la calle para estirar las piernas, cerrando el portón metálico tras de mí, sentí un poco de frío, tal vez fue que mi organismo estaba digiriendo la comida, o que entre todos se mantenía el calor, tome la camiseta que tenía atada en mi pantalón, que por suerte estaba hecha de un algodón grueso y me la coloque, las malas compañías me hicieron adicto al tabaco, tomando el paquete de cigarrillos, que guardaba en mi pantalón, para mi desgracia ya no tenía más, simplemente bufe, arrugando el paquete y lanzándolo a la calle, cayendo frente a unas botas impecablemente blancas…desgracia dije?... ella se inclinó, tomando el paquete de cigarros arrugado y clavándome la mirada, era mucho más hermosa cuando podía verla de frente, se acercó y me entrego el paquete, el cual acepte sin quitarle la vista de encima, era una cabeza más baja que yo, simplemente perfecta.

-no…no deberías tirar basura a las personas…-su voz, su dulce y melodiosa voz, apreté el paquete en mi mano, mi corazón se aceleró-…hum…tampoco deberías fumar…-asentí cual niño regañado-…d-digo… no solo arruinas tu vida, sino también la de los que te rodean…er...-desvió la mirada hacia dentro de la obra, olvidándose completamente de mi persona, acomodándose la gabardina, se veía nerviosa…incomoda, dejando salir un suspiro mientras apretaba el bolso que traía con ella, se acomodó la bufanda y luego el gorro, soltando un quejido, como un berrinche, dio un par de pasos, quedándose en la entrada.

-oye…-ella se sobresaltó, girando para mirarme nuevamente, yo me acerque a ella y le abrí el portón, dejándole espacio para que pase, ella solo se quedó expectante a mis 'caballerosas' acciones- seguro te están esperando…hambrientos… yo debo volver ya…ósea…como que si te acompaño…no te gritaran nada, creo…-cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaba la mirada y sus mejillas se coloreaban, cubriendo sus rosados labios con su bufanda negra, que hacia juego con su gorra, entrando a paso lento, murmurando un suave 'gracias' cuando estuvo a mi lado, solo sonreí como respuesta; cerré el portón, caminando a su lado, mirándola de reojo-…como que…me llamo Wang Xiân…-extendí mi mano dudoso, antes de retirarla, mis manos estaban llenas de polvo y tierra, ella se percató y rio suavemente, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo-…te debo el saludo para más tarde –rasque mi nuca, mirando hacia la construcción, allí estaban el gordo, el cual saludo con una sonrisa cargada de picardía, el español, el cual subió sus pulgares felicitándome y mi primo, tirando besos y haciendo corazones, apoyados en el barandal del primer piso mirándonos, yo me voltee para ver a mi 'acompañante', tenía la mirada baja, murmuro algo al ver sus pulcras botas blancas mancharse con la tierra.

Antes de llegar a la zona donde estaban armadas las oficinas del arquitecto se adelantó unos pasos y se puso frente a mí-…yo…creo que debería volver a su puesto de trabajo, a mi her-…a Bjoern no le agradara que que…que…allá…descuidado su labor…ah…-desvió la mirada- gracias nuevamente Shian, me llamo Emi- -fuimos interrumpidos por el grito del arquitecto, que luego corrió para abrazar a Emi, seguido y apartado por su asistente, el cual empezó un mini interrogatorio mientras la arrastraba hacia las oficinas, mirándome de reojo como si me quisiera arrancar el cuello, sonreí…'Shian'…

Me pregunto como podemos encontrar la belleza en el mundo, más allá del amor, del arte y la música, por ejemplo en un regaño, una risa tierna, y una mala pronunciación de mi nombre… ya no es una duda…es un echo… estoy enamorado de esa niña…

**o-o-o-o**

**Bien, hasta aquí será la historia de hoy!(?~ espero que les guste, acepto criticas, consejos, bombas etc~ 3 **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiwis~ traje otro cap de esta…cosa…extraña…ajam xD como sea..**

**Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:**

**Además de los nombrados en el capitulo anterior..  
Nyo/MaleHungria: Daniel Héderváry**

**O-O-O-O-O**

~*Emil Pov*~

Luego de haber sido arrastrado, por mi hermano mayor y su amigo, hacia dentro del despacho, Bjoern me sentó en una silla, si… así como escucharon… me sentó bastante brusco, sujetando mis hombros y mirándome fijamente, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación: un interrogatorio de "Que te dijo?", "te toco?", "se te insinuó?", "Intento manosearte?", "Voy a matarlo"…eso no es una pregunta, pero igual lo incluía en el interrogatorio.  
-Adelantándome a estas empecé a responder- Me ayudo con el portón, me acompaño hasta aquí, no, no, Por supuesto que no, y definitivamente no…-le mantuve la mirada lo mas que pude, al final desistí primero, dejando salir un largo y cansado suspiro desvié la mirada, él dejo salir un bufido de pura satisfacción, soltándome.  
Por detrás de nosotros se escucho la risa de Densen, me incline un poco hacia la izquierda y Bjo volteo a verlo también, estaba abriendo mi bolso y sacando el taper con la comida que había traído…cuando me lo saco!?, empecé a desabrigarme, mientras esos dos lo vaciaban, Den alabo mi comida, siempre le gustaba la forma en que cocinaba, mi rubor no se hizo esperar.

~*Bjoern Pov*~

-Emi~ algún día te llevare a mi casa para que me cocines! –dijo Den, sirviéndose directo de taper, mire a mi hermanito, este ya estaba sonrojado-Amo tu comida Emil!~ -canturreo sacándole el gorro que Em llevaba.  
Empezaron así una pelea absurda, el rubio despeinado se ponía el gorro, el menor intentaba sacárselo, haciendo berrinches cuando era llamado enano, el noruego se acomodo observándolos, atento a las reacciones de su hermano menor, este se sonrojaba, le hacía morritos*, a los cuales el danés, parecía ceder… cuando habían crecido tanto?, aun recordaba cuando ellos eran más pequeños…Densen y él eran amigos desde kínder, fueron a la escuela primaria juntos, al bachiller, se separaron en la universidad, Den eligió arquitectura, y Bjo contable, pero el destino…o la necesidad de trabajo, los volvió a juntar. Recordaba con mucho cariño la época donde él y Densen estudiaban juntos, entonces Emil era apenas un bebé…

***-*-Flash Back-*-*  
Se encontraban estudiando en una mesa ratona, en la sala de la casa Bjoern, sentados sobre unos cojines en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, comparando los resultados de los cálculos matemáticos. Aura, la madre de Bjo, les llevo un tentempié, dejándolos nuevamente a ellos solos. El ruido, similar a una bolsa plástica rellena de algodón siendo apretada o frotada, anunciaba el acercamiento del menor de la casa. Den, ya con una sonrisa, se pegaba más a su amigo, este se lo permitía, correspondiendo al juego del más alto. El ruido del pañal se detuvo tras ellos, balbuceando el nombre de su hermano. Ni lento, ni perezoso, Emil, empezó a abrirse paso entre los chicos, empujando al rubio despeinado, mientras que en su 'idioma de bebé', lo echaba. Cuando Emi empezaba a ponerse berrinchudo, al punto de que las lagrimas llenaba sus grandes ojos amatistas, Den cedía a los empujones, dejando al menor feliz de su 'logro', usando la mesa de apoyo, se trepaba al regazo de su hermano mayor, dándole besucones, que no eran más que apretar su carita contra la mejilla de este, marcando su territorio con un 'min bror'. Así terminaban los tres, el danés a un lado, dándole galletas a Emi, que se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Bjo, el cual le enseñaba a pedir por favor, dar las gracias y llamar idiota a Densen.  
Compartieron muchas tardes como esas. Pero un accidente dejo gravemente herida a Aura, la cual murió luego de dos meses de agonía. Bjoern se había vuelto aun mas protector con su hermanito, y Emil…Emil había dejado de ser aquel niño alegre que era antes, Densen y la familia Kohler, había sido un gran apoyo para los jóvenes. Ni Bjoern, ni Emil lloraron en el funeral, el único indicio de tristeza que dio el menor, fue el de negar y llamar a su madre cuando esta fue bajada en el ataúd a la fosa.  
Bjoern lloro unas semanas después, el danés lo había provocado, con insultos, peleas y provocaciones, extrañamente, luego de terminar ambos dos llenos de moretones, Bjo se abrazo a Den, llorando en su hombro.  
En cambio Emil se había guardado el llanto durante un año, siempre se escapaba al parque, antes de que caiga la noche. Una de esas veces, se tardo más de la cuenta, Bjo preocupado fue a buscarlo, Emil se había encontrado con Den en una banca de aquel parque, se los quedo viendo a la distancia, parecían estar hablando, cuando el mayor se levanto, despidiéndose para irse, su hermanito sujeto el abrigo ajeno, manteniendo la mirada baja, unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las sonrojadas mejillas, sus hombros me movían a la par que el llanto iba en aumento, Densen se volvió hacia él, acariciándole la cabeza, antes de abrazarlo, dejando que el menor se aferre a su abrigo, soltando aquel sentimiento de angustia que mantuvo encerrado durante tanto tiempo. Bjoern volvió a casa, con una extraña sensación de alivio, su hermanito pudo llorar a su madre, pudo 'limpiar' esa herida. Volvieron a juntarse por las tardes, Bjoern pelaba al Densen, mientras que en Emil crecía un sentimiento de afecto hacia el danés, cada vez más grande. Bjoern se dio cuenta de aquello, decidió aconsejarlo y acompañarlo con ese sentimiento, su hermanito era gay, le gustaban los hombre, de hecho, le gustaba el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, pero solo hubo un pequeño…minúsculo detalle…Densen estaba enamorado de una sueca. Eso le partió el corazón a Emil, a pedido de su hermano, no dejo de juntarse con ellos, su relación siguió siendo la de 'siempre', ahora Emil podía definir su amor hacia el danés como platónico, pero seguía siendo amor.  
*-*-Fin de Flash Back-*-***

-Tú crees que se durmió? – Escuche la voz del danés -…que yo recuerde, mi hermano, no duerme con los ojos abiertos…-fue la respuesta de Emil, ambos tenían los codos apoyados en la mesa, sujetando su cabeza entre las manos, mirándolo fijamente, un detalle no paso desapercibido por él, estaban mejilla contra mejilla, compartiendo la bufanda del menor. El danés movió una mano frente al rostro del noruego-…Em…y si le doy un beso? –una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Den, mientras que el sonrojo florecía en las mejillas de Emi- Tu quieres que él te asesine?  
–parpadee un par de veces, para sorpresa de ambos, quienes se cubrieron el rostro con la bufanda-…idiotas…-susurre frotando el puente de mi nariz, y luego mis ojos-…estaba pensando…-susurre- vamos a comer?...-el danés y el menor intercambiaron una mirada de cómplice, de debajo de la mesa, sacaron el taper vacio, sujetando cada uno una punta de este-…ge-ni-al…-susurre, apartando el tapar, sacándole la bufanda del cuello de mi hermanito, para ahorcar con esta al idiota…porque…con alguien debía desquitarme…no?...el móvil* de Emil empezó a sonar, detenido mi "juego" , ya que mi hermanito me arrebato mi arman mortífera, atendiendo el teléfono, mientras se abrigaba- Te vas?...-el asintió-  
-Vino Danny a buscarme…está afuera y voy a comer con el luego de la facultad –explico, tomando sus cosas, el danés repitió el apodo cariñoso que Emil usaba con el húngaro, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, claro, recibiendo un golpe por parte de mi hermano –avísame cuando salgas…y no me agrada ese flacucho…-dije dejando notar mi desprecio.

Emil rodo los ojos, dándole la razón, como a los locos*, mientras se demedia saliendo del despacho, dejando al danés adolorido por el golpe, y al noruego hambriento. Antes de dirigirse hacia la salida de la obra se detuvo, buscando con la mirada al chico que lo acompaño, tal vez debía presentarse nuevamente, lo busco con la mirada; se encontraba soldando en el segundo piso, en ese instante apago la maquina y se saco las antiparras, mirando su trabajo, por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, el castaño alzo la mano saludando, el rubio le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza, tal vez otro día lo haría. Corrió hacia la salida, ante la vista del asiático, el cual sintió una pequeña molestia al ver a su "Crush" con un tipo casi dos cabezas más alto que ella.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Morritos: seria como poner carita de perro mojado  
Movil/Celular se entiende, no?  
"Dándole la razón como a los locos" es como cuando uno dice 'si, si seguro, aham' dándole a entender que ya lo oíste, pero igual no harás lo pedido(?)**

**Ok~ hasta aquí por hoy!  
Acepto criticas, concejos, comida, casa y abrigo(?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí con otro capítulo… se entiende que Hong cree que Ice es una chica…verdad? :D **

**Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:**

**Además de los nombrados en el capitulo anterior**

**Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Francia: Francis Bonnefoy  
**

~*Xiân Pov*~

Una ola de molestia me invadió al ver a la pequeña Emi con aquel chico, le sonrió ampliamente mientras le quitaba el gorro, haciendo que ella de pequeños brincos para poder quitárselo, mientras el más alto se alejaba de ella. Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, ya tenía un humor de perros por lo que vi y ahora recibía un golpe, me gire con una mirada asesina encontrándome con Carlos, o mejor dicho- gordo… -dije con molestia mientras me colocaba las antiparras para continuar con mi labor. A través del chisporroteo de la soldadora podía oír como intentaba sacarme información sobre la pequeña rubia, yo respondía con tranquilidad, terminando de soldar aquí, transportando la soldadora hacia allá para continuar, mientras el gordo me seguía cruzado de brazos- y luego, como que Bjoern llego y se la llevo…-murmure apagando la maquina, sonriendo satisfecho con mi trabajo, percatándome de que no me había ayudado-…como para que viniste aquí, si no has movido ni un dedo para trabajar? –como respuesta, alzo las manos riendo.  
-vine para saber de tus avances, que al parecer no son muchos…aun- me respondió con cierto grado de burla.  
-al menos ella sabe de mi existencia, en cambio, como que tú y tu perezoso culo gordo, no se pueden desplazar para conseguir una cita…ni en un millón de años o algo así - solté con algo de fastidio, mientras me frotaba laos muslo adormecidos por esta acuclillado tanto tiempo. Para mi sorpresa, Carlos rio de nuevo.  
-Oh pequeño amarillo~ -gruñí ante ese apodo- lo que tú no sabes, es que este cuerpo, de huesos grandes, puede atraer mujeres muy bellas, sin ir más lejos una rubia hermosa –me respondió con picardía, yo no sabía si eso era una broma, o estaba siendo completamente sincero, y me quedaría con la duda, de ninguna manera aumentaría el ego de ese gordo. Pero el continuo hablando- buenas curvas, una silueta de ángel, una sonrisa amable y tan dulce! –me escape de aquel discurso, no estaba para oír a un hombre enamorado (en caso de que sea cierto), cuando yo mismo tenía en mente a aquel castaño que molestaba a mi pequeña Emi, pero en horario de trabajo, fuera problemas personales. Saldría por la noche a airearme.

~*Emil Pov*~

Eres un idiota Daniel! –chille en cuanto logre sacarle mi gorra al húngaro, este simplemente se descostillaba de risa, lo cual hacía más que enfurecerme - No vuelvas a sacarme la gorra! –gruñí, colocándome dicho gorro, caminando a prisa para alejarme de mi amigo, mientras este seguía mi paso, disculpándose entre risas. Cegado por mi propio enfado, choque contra una persona, Que más me podría pasar hoy!?- Discul-….pa…-murmure mientras la voz se me iba a pagando, al igual que la risa de Daniel.  
Un chico albino, de ojos carmesí se dio la vuelta, mostrando una expresión de fastidio primero, pero luego de diversión- Valla, valla, valla…Si es la rata escuálida…-levanto su mano para colocarla sobre mi cabeza, pero Daniel la aparto de un manotazo-…y el marico…-murmuro entre dientes, enfrentándolo con la mirada.  
Em vámonos de aquí…-susurro el húngaro, sujetándome el hombro, yo obedeció sin chistar, pero el ojirojo no iba a dejar las cosas así- Oye Daniel…Como está la Señorita Edelstein? –dijo con sorna siniestra. Una leve maldición salió de mi boca, al tiempo que sujetaba el brazo de mi amigo, podía ver como apretaba sus diente- Y tu niño rata… aun sigues pareciendo una niña! –fruncí un poco el ceño, mordiéndome la lengua para no reaccionar ante sus burlas- Ya no se cual de los dos es el más Marico!, si 'el roba novias' o tu…'la zorra bla-! -sus palabras fueron detenidas por un golpe.  
DANIEL NO! –dije, mientras lo veía golpear a Gilbert, aunque en el fondo también deseaba unirme. Me quede observando, no soy demasiado fuerte como para apartarlos.  
Bon bon, et arrêter Gilbert…-dijo un tercero, intentando apartar al alvino, yo aproveche y sujete un brazo de Danny- Mon dieu…-enfoco sus ojos azules en nosotros, antes de sonreír con suavidad- Lamento la agresividad de mi amigo, petite beauté, pero nos retiraremos en este momento~ -Gilbert se mantuvo en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en Daniel, mientras tanto el franco parlante nos guiñaba un ojo, yo solo me sujete mas a el brazo de mi amigo, desviando la mirada sintiendo mi rostro arder, pude oír una pequeña risa de su parte-Mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy~ -soltó con galantería.  
Vámonos Em…-me susurro mientras se arreglaba su abrigo. Esos dos se fueron por su camino, él y yo continuamos hacia la universidad en silencio, vale, que hasta que Danny recupere su humor de siempre tardaría un rato, sobre todo por el golpe bajo que dio el imbécil de Gilbert hacia Edelstein.  
Danny…-susurre, sin recibir respuesta- oye… no hace falta que vayamos a comer luego de la Uni…-continúe, él se giro a verme, antas de sonreír un poco.  
Anda niño…seguro que ya le has dicho a tu hermano que te llevare a comer, y si llegas a tu casa con el estomago vacio, seguro que me mata! –dijo sonriendo un poco, para luego sacarme la gorra, iba a reprocharle, antes de ver que se la colocaba él, cubriéndose un poco los ojos con su cabello. No era bueno animando a nadie, y seguramente él no quería mostrarse con una expresión triste frente a mí.

~*Xiân Pov*~

Llego la hora de irnos, una ducha rápida, Toño se dio un resbalón, unas leves risas y burlas, continuamos con lo nuestro, Yao nos dijo que volvamos para la hora de la cena, que habrían invitados especiales esa noche, los demás volvieron a su hogar, mientras yo esperaba que mi primo, Song Yoo, se terminara de peinar y acicalar cual niña.  
Todos se fueron. El gordo tuvo que pasar los materiales utilizados, sobrantes y faltantes de estos para continuar con el trabajo mañana, asi que decidimos esperarlo.  
Xiân que tal si vamos a Mconal* da-ze!~ -dijo mi primo, dando unos brincos, según él, para evitar el frio- Anda, yo se que tú me invitaras! –se colgó de mis hombros-  
Como que de eso ni hablar –respondí yo, revisando mi cartera, si bien tenía dinero suficiente para pagar lo de ambos, no pagaría su comida- Además el viejo se pone de malas si no estamos a la hora de la cena –lo oí rezongar, mientras me zamarreaba con suavidad, solo pude sonreír ante su actitud inmadura, tal vez no era tan malo hacer que Yao se enfade un rato- Como que no lo sé…-respondí-  
Vaaaaamooos! Se bueno con tu priimo daaa-ze!~ -continuo berreando hasta que el portón se abrió, dejando ver al gordo acompañado por Densen y Bjoern- Caaarlos da-ze, Xiân no me quiere llevar a comer! –el gordo le dio una colleja y todos contentos con el silencio…al menos yo estaba contento. Nuestros jefes se despidieron, subiendo a un auto que conducía el rubio más alto, yo me gire a mi compañero, mientras que mi primo jugaba con sus manos, haciendo morritos.  
Como que…harás ahora? o algo así…- el saco su móvil, sonriendo ampliamente- Tengo una cita amarrillo~, la rubia hermosa de la que te hable…-me respondió con simpleza.  
Genial!, entonces solos seremos tu y yo da-ze! –dijo Song mientras se colgaba en mis hombros, mi única salvación era que Carlos diga 'no tengo planes', entonces iríamos a comer…y él gordo cargaría con las cuentas, después de todo es mayor que nosotros.

**oOoOoOoOoOo  
Hi!~ crei que había subido este episodio mucho antes .n. how ever…lamento la tardanza! Dx Saludos a Andy-Dany y a Jen por los reviews! 3  
Una cuestión cuestionosa! –así de idiota anda- Carlos sale con una chica rubia y de hermosa sonrisa… cual les gusta mas?: Fem Canadá, Fem América o Bélgica~  
Dejen su opinión en un reviews xD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas!~ aquí otro capítulo de esto –no recuerda ni el nombre de lo que escribe :v – Este capítulo se basara en Daniel y Sophia (mayoritariamente), dando las razón de por qué Gil llamo 'roba novias' a Danny. So… tenia hecho el capitulo y lo perdí, lo empecé a escribir de nuevo, pero la pereza y las vacaciones como que meh~… xD, ahora vengo a encontrarlo con otro nombre~ sooo… actualizando**

**Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:  
****Además de los nombrados en el capitulo anterior**

**Fem Austria: Sophia Edelstein**

**No recuerdo si aclare las edades…pero bueno… más o menos seria así  
Emi (nuestro afeminado protagonista (?): 18 1/2, en algunos casos de aquí, se empieza el ingreso a la universidad desde medio año antes de terminar el bachiller. Daniel: 21 (Gil y Sophia tiene también esa edad, meses más, meses menos (?)  
Xiân: 21  
Bjoern: 26 años~  
Densen: 26 ½, es mayor que Bjo(?  
Carlos (El gordillo (?): 29…o 32 …no se qué edad ponerle.  
**

**Sin más! El capitulo 3**

~*Daniel Pov*~  
No estoy prestando atención a las palabras del profesor, lo veo frente a la clase hablando, escribiendo, dando ejemplos, y sin embargo... su voz no llega a mis oídos… mi mente está completamente dispersa, Sophi, Sophi, Sophia… mi Sophia… apreté el bolígrafo en mi mano, ese idiota no tenía la necesidad de meterla en nuestra disputa, es un imbécil.  
Gilbert y yo solíamos ser amigos, éramos vecinos y aunque nuestra amistad empezó de manera extraña, yo me burlándome de su cabello de anciano, y el diciéndome que las flores y el cabello largo eran de maricas…a pesar de eso…nos hicimos mejores amigos, andábamos de aquí para allá, trepados a los arboles, molestando a los chicos más grandes, defendiéndonos mutuamente, o peleándonos entre nosotros. Sophia llego a nuestras vidas cuando teníamos unos 15 años, nos impacto su belleza, aquellas gafas que escondían un par de ojos color añil, su cabello castaño, largo hasta por debajo de su cadera, nunca la vimos usando vaqueros o joggings, ella siempre iba vestida con faldas.  
Una completa dama…seria feo decir que nuestra "amistad" se rompió a causa de una niña bonita, pero así fue, empezamos a competir con llamar su atención, quien la hacia reír mas, con quien se ruborizaba, a quien le tomaba la mano para bajar las escaleras, con quien compartía más secretos.  
Pero fue al principio del nuevo año, que cursamos los tres juntos, nos acoplamos bien con nuestros sentimientos, ella nos confesó sentir "atracción" por un chico, aclarando que no era de la escuela, sino un amigo de la infancia, así que…técnicamente fue como un baldazo de agua helada… Gil y yo llegamos a un punto donde no nos tolerábamos, Sophia se ruborizaba más fácil con Gilbert, con los piropos y canciones que el otro le dedicaba. En cuanto a conmigo…ella solamente reía.  
Creí haber perdido contra Gil, e incluso llegue a apartarme de ellos para no intervenir.  
Para ocupar mi tiempo, me metí al conservatorio de música, quería tocar el cello, fue un año muy ocupado, no salía de mi casa para practicar, me dedicaba de lleno al instrumento, y tuve total apoyo de mi familia. El profesor me dijo que iba a ponerme en la orquesta de fin de curso, me presento con Emil, el tocaba el arpa, mi primera impresión de él, fue que era un pequeño ángel, todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor, el cual tocaba el violín como el mismo profesor, o aun mejor, pero poseía una mirada que escudriñaba en tu alma, llena de autoridad y determinación, halagando a Emil, que en ese entonces tenía unos 12 años, conocí la peor faceta de Bjoern, el cual tenía unos 20, durante las prácticas, no me sacaba la vista de encima, pero sin intención, termine entablando una amistad con el pequeño Emil, también estaba Sophia, sabía que tocaba el piano, pero… cuando la oí tocar el piano, me quede anonadado con la belleza de su ser, su expresión de tranquilidad mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre las teclas de marfil, Dios mío! Era una prodigio, aunque claro…durante las prácticas no le dirigía la palabra, la saludaba con una sonrisa, cual ella correspondía (seguramente por cortesía), no me sorprendí cuando me entere que Sophia tenía un solo y la felicite ante eso, poco a poco, volvimos a hablar tanto como antes. La orquesta fue un completo éxito, Éramos los mejores cuatro de esta.  
Al año siguiente, Bjoern tuvo que dejar el conservatorio, empezó a trabajar con en una empresa, yo me encargaba de ir a buscar al Emi, y nos encontrábamos con Sophi en la puerta del conservatorio, eran unas horas…horas donde podíamos dejar fluir nuestros emociones, canalizándola a través de nuestros instrumentos, pude notar como Sophi y Emil se hicieron rápidamente amigos, el enano era completamente adorable!, su sonrisa tímida (que aun tiene), la forma en que se refería a ella como "Señorita Edelstein", claro que, siendo mayor que él, adoraba hacerlo rabiar. Pero dentro de nuestro mundo, no notábamos como ella iba decayendo, al principio solo era cansancio, mareos cuando se levantaba de la banqueta o simplemente de la nada, de un día al otro…dejo de asistir a las clases…aun me duele recordar cuando me entere que Sophia tenía leucemia… Lo mantuve en secreto, por Emil, el aun era pequeño…pequeño y como tal curioso… fueron muchas cosas… ese día, de camino al conservatorio, nos encontramos a Gilbert, pasamos de largo, antes de que empezara con sus estupideces, cuestionándome donde estaba ella, echándome la culpa del rechazo hacia él (de lo cual me sorprendí), y que hacia ahora con una niña escuálida, Emil se defendió al instante "No soy una niña!", la voz aguda, que la naturaleza se negaba a cambiar, no le ayudo a demostrar que era un chico, un segundo, solo un segundo en que me di la vuelta para ignorarlo y continuar con mi camino, y Gilbert había agarrado a Emi, riéndose por lo delgado era, para luego robarle un beso, y no me refiero a un 'beso casto', no sé si fue por el empujón que Emi le dio o porque él mismo se aparto, pero en cuanto el niño ya no estaba en mi camino, me arroje a él, en unos segundo tuvimos a los vecinos separándonos, Gilbert no dejaba de insultar y forcejear, yo también estaba en lo mismo, de no ser por que Emil estaba llorando a lagrima viva. Luego de eso, jamás volvimos a cruzar palabras, sobre paso los límites con ese beso, con las estupideces que dijo, con su manera arrogante de hablar, nunca le dije lo que sucedía con Sophi, y a Sophi jamás le dije lo que paso con Gilbert…

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, y el profesor se encontraba borrando la pizarra, y yo…con la fecha de hoy, y nada escrito…Ya se lo pediría a mis compañeros.

Me encontré con Emi en el comedor del campus, parecía muy preocupado, ya que ni bien entre al recinto, se puso de pie hasta que llegue a la mesa. Estuvimos el receso hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que el se disculpo, sin razón alguna, le revolví el cabello- Emi…vamos a Mconal~ -se me quedo viendo, como si acábese de decir la mayor tontería del mundo, antes de cubrir sus labios y reír por lo bajo.

Cada cual volvió a su clase luego, nos encontraríamos en la salida sur, y luego iríamos a Mconal. Me hacía falta salir…

~*Xiân Pov*~

Bienvenido a Mconal!, que desea pedir?~…por 1.25 puede agrandar su bebida, y si le suma 2.50 también le daremos papa grandes… gracias por su compra, disfrute su comida!~

Siempre me parecieron fastidiosas las frases de las cajeras, sumadas con esas sonrisas estadounidenses, solo íbamos a comer lo que te pedimos!, no por que digan "con 3.60 agranda su combo" yo pagare mas por una comida igual de nociva para mi organismo… bueno…como que lo pague…solo para mi, que Yoo se lo pague solito, que para eso tiene un sueldo.  
Soportando sus berrinches, nos sentamos en uno frente a otro, en la única mesa que había vacía.  
-eres un pésimo primo…y yo que pensaba fugarme contigo da-ze…-murmuro con un puchero, mientras jugaba con sus papas, yo me encogí de hombros y di las gracias, alegando que era mi gran Don. Al parecer iba a estar toda la noche así, como un niño caprichoso, sin tocar su comida, pero antes de darme cuenta, sus ojos se enfocaron detrás de mí, mientras su sonrisa se hacía presente y parecía haber visto los de CNBlue, o el joven de GD, a mis oídos llego una dulce vocecilla "Te dije que no habría lugar aquí Danny…", no me dio tiempo a levantarme cuando Yoo grito a pulmón vivo- EEEEEEMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIII! Aquí hay lugar de sobra!~- el silencio se instalo en el local de comida rápida, siendo roto por el ruido del aceite y las hamburguesas sobre el comal…gradualmente las voces volvieron, yo voltee a ver a Emi, estaba roja, cubriendo parte de su rostro con la bufanda, mientras que a su lado estaba el chico de la mañana, el cual tenía una mueca, como si estuviera aguantando la risa, palmeo el hombro de la pequeña, para luego empujarla hacia la mesa, sentándola junto a Yoo, intercambiando su mirada entre mi primo y yo, hasta que dijo- Iré por la comida~ te quedas ahí mismo Emi – la nombrada parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con la mejillas rojas, y sus hermosos ojos puestos en la mesa, cuando el más alto desapareció de nuestra vista, la rubia giro lentamente hacia Yoo, murmurando "Eres un idiota", con una voz de ultra tumba que me puso los vellos de punta… eso….eso era una mujer de verdad!

**O-O-O-O-O**

**OhIsobel: xD no puedo evitar hacerle bullying a IceIce! Asi que seguire haciendo que lo confundan con niña~ **

******Nanashi-du-scorpion****: Nop! xDD Bjo y Den son amigos de la infancia~, mas adelante hare un capitulo especial sobre "Bjo y sus novias", mientras que Den esta con una sueca…-odio el suden, pero el DenxFemSu es hermoso!-En cuanto a Emil…si ponemos en cuenta su situación económica (ahora anda mucho mejor), las pestes que atacaron esa isla a lo largo de los años, su poca población y las erupciones volcánicas…no dan un ser pequeño, delgado y enfermizo~, su voz no es gruesa como la de Su, y es nasal (Como dijo OhIsobel), hablando con timidez y bajito, con la contextura delgada y la ropa afeminada, nos da una niña plana por resultado xDD.**

**Milenka24: pero Carlangas es un hombre enamorado!~~ xDD por eso dice aquello, todas las chicas eran posibles, pero dejare FemCanada x Cuba por tu pedido :D **


End file.
